Дуракаваляние
Дуракаваляние ( ) — девятая песня четвёртого сезона, и четвёртая из шести песен, исполненных в серии «Гордость Пинки». Чиз Сэндвич и Пинки Пай соревнуются, кто из них лучше умеет устраивать вечеринки. В этой песне Чиз Сэндвич поёт вариацию песни об улыбках. Также Пинки поёт часть традиционной мексиканской песни, поющейся во время перерыва на пиньяты. Песня является девятым треком в альбоме Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist. В альбоме немного изменено окончание. Разработка Это первая песня, которую исполняет за Пинки Пай более минуты Андреа Либман, а не Шеннон Чен-Кент, как обычно. Русская версия = :Пай ::Праздник день рождения — очень важный день. ::Я песенку короткую спою тебе теперь: ::Поздравляю, поздравляю я тебя! ::Поздравляю, поздравляю я тебя! :Сэндвич ::Хочешь королем быть на вечеринке? ::Только скованы движения твои ::Срочно доктору звони: ::Очень мудрые они, ::Ну а сам на ноги сыр натяни! :Пай ::Пузыри и шары, пузыри и шары. ::Главное на празднике — воздушные шары. ::Звёзды и трапеции, как хочешь, закручу, ::Станешь мыльным пузырем — я вовсе не шучу. :Сэндвич ::Ты хочешь веселиться, но одолела лень. ::Будь как резиновый цыпленок, и танцуй весь день! :Давай, Мягкотелый! :Пай ::Кто забавнее цыпленка, кого давно все ждут? ::Кто пришёл на вечеринку, как его зовут? :Давай, Зубастик! Покажи класс! Встряхнись! :Сэндвич ::Я так люблю, когда вокруг звучит весёлый смех. ::Когда вы улыбаетесь, то это мой успех. ::И если рады вы, друзья, то становлюсь и я счастливей всех :Пинки Пай: Это моя песня! :Чиз Сэндвич: В каком смысле? Понятия не имею, о чём ты. :Пинки Пай: НУ ВСЁ! :Пай ::Пушку свою достану. ::Песенку тебе она споёт. ::Ба-БАХ! :Сэндвич ::Не в моде компромисс? А ну посторонись! ::Вот это будет бах, и не описать в словах. ::Ну и как тебе такой, дружок, сюрприз? :Пай ::¡Dale, dale, dale ::No pierdas el tino! ::Porque si lo pierdes ::¡Pierdes el camino! |-| Оригинальная версия= :Пай ::It's your birthday party, a very special day ::I've got a song, it won't take long, I just wanted to say ::Happy, happy, happy, happy ::Happy, happy, happy, happy ::Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you! :Сэндвич ::If you wanna be the life of the party ::But you're feeling just a little uptight ::Call the doctor, beg and plead ::"Doctor, tell me what I need" ::Try to put a little cheese in your knees! :Пай ::Bubbles and balloons, bubbles and balloons ::What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons? ::Star-shaped or trapezoid, look what I can do ::Only Pinkie Pie can make a bubble shaped like you! :Сэндвич ::Just let yourself go floppy, for now this is your chance ::Pretend you have no bones and do the rubber chicken dance! :Hit it, Boneless! :Пай ::Cooler than a rubber chicken and tastier than cake ::Come on, you, let's party down and do the Gummy shake! :Hit it, Gummy! Uh-huh! You know it! Shake it! :Сэндвич ::'Cause I like to make you smile, smile, smile ::Yes I do ::It fills my heart with sunshine all the while ::Yes it does ::'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine :Пинки Пай: That's my song! :Чиз Сэндвич: What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about. :Пинки Пай: THAT'S IT! :Пай ::Roll out the party cannon ::When you hear the party cannon song ::Ka-BOOM! :Сэндвич ::Why should you compromise? Try this one on for size ::'Cause nothing quite says cheer like the ringing in your ear ::Of the cheese supreme cannonball surprise! :Пай ::¡Dale, dale, dale ::No pierdas el tino! ::Porque si lo pierdes ::¡Pierdes el camino! Интересные факты На данный момент ни в одном переводе последний куплет, исполненный Пинки Пай, не был переведён с Испанского. Это первая песня с иностранными словами в сериале. Если его перевести на английский, это будет звучать как: ::Hit it, hit it, hit it ::Don't lose your aim ::Because if you lose it ::You lose the way! Другие версии Справки en:The Goof Off Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона